the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Absol
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░║░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░║░╬▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▓░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒╬░░▓░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▐▓▌░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▐▓▌░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▐▓▌░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░▄▓▄░░░╬░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒╬░░░░░░▄▄█████▄▄░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒░░▄▄▄███████████████▄▄▄░░▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒░░▐░░░▀▓▓▒▓▓▒▓▓▒▓▓▀░░░▌░░▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒░░░░░▄█████████████▄░░░╬░▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒░░▄▄███████████████████▄▄░░▒▒▒ ▒▒▒░░▐░░░▀▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▀░░░▌░░▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒░░░▒░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▒░░░▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒░╬░░░▄███████████████▄░░░░░▒▒▒ ▒▒░░▄▄█████████████████████▄▄░░▒▒ ▒▒░░▐░░░▀▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▀░░░▌░░▒▒ ▒▒▒░░░▒░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▒░░░▒▒▒ ▒▒░░░░░▄█████████████████▄░░░░╬▒▒ ▒░░▄▄███████████████████████▄▄░░▒ ▒░░▐░░░▀▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▀░░░▌░░▒ ▒▒░░░▒░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▒░░░▒▒ ▒░╬░░░▄███████████████████▄░░░░░▒ ░░▄▄█████████████████████████▄▄░░ ░░▐░░░▀▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▀░░░▌░░ ▒░░▄▄███████████████████████▄▄░░▒ ▒▒░░░▓║║▓║║▓║║▓█▓█▓║║▓║║▓║║▓░░░╬▒ ▒╬░░▄▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▄░░▒▒ ░░▄██████████▓▄▄▄▄▄▓██████████▄░░ ▄████████████▓▄▄▄▄▄▓████████████▄ Absol'' is the first Elf ever to exist, thus possesses greatly enhanced attributes than the normal Elven folk.'' * Superhuman Strength:' Like all elves, Absol is has superhuman levels of strength. Absol is naturally able to lift 60 tons in contrast to normal elves, whom are capable of lifting 50 tons under optimal conditions. * ''Superhuman Speed: Absol's bones are hollow and sturdy, which enables him far more faster than other races within Seraglio. He can run up to 225 mph on foot, and 340 mph at max. Since Absol is able to fly, his flight speed is even greater, reaching 400 mph before. He has easily outmaneuvered countless fairies in the past and traversed through forests faster than a speeding bullet.'' * Superhuman Durability: '''Like all elves, Absol's bones are nearly unbreakable, and can sustain great leaps without any injury. He can tank powerful blows with little to no discomfort, resist extreme temperatures, pressures, etc. His durability doesn't equal up to a Fairy's, but his vast healing factor makes up for the difference. * ''Superhuman Stamina:' Absol has a large stamina pool. He can prolong a battle for hours before he can drop a sweat. His body muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins, enabling him to exert himself at his peak capacity for 16 hours before the fatigue begin. * Superhuman Senses: '''His senses are enhanced to unbelievable levels. ** ''Sense of Sight:' He has a range of view of 150° from left to right, and 90° looking up and down. He can see objects and beings from miles away with extreme precision and can focus his on sight specific targets. He can see in the dark with greater precision than an average elf due to being an agent of nature. ** Sense of Hearing: '''His sense of hearing enables her to locate even the most subtle sounds from a couple of miles away and locate it with precise accuracy. He could even hear someone's heart beat from a far. ** ''Sense of Touch: Through her sense of touch, Absol can feel the vibrations from his surroundings, from footsteps to a falling tree branch with excellent precision. Absol could even feel the body temperature from others when they are nearby.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: As a result of her superhuman speed and hollow bones, Absol's reflexes, reaction time and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the finest Seraglio folk and common elves. His base reaction time is of 0.2 milliseconds, but after training, it is 0.1 milliseconds.'' * ''Energy Manipulation:' Like any other elf, Absol can manipulate massive amounts of natural energy into his body. He can shape natural energy into any form he imagines and has complete control over the process with great detail and intended power. Absol can also imbue objects and beings with this energy to augment their properties and attributes. * '''''Accelerated '''''Healing Factor: '''Absol possesses an enhanced healing factor, enabling him to heal from most wounds at an accelerated rate. Shallow wounds heal in seconds, while the most grievous of wounds can take up to 3 hours to heal completely. Absol is virtually immortal and age extremely slow, allowing him to go ages without exiting his prime nor youth. ''